Twili and Stars Fly
by Felix Falora
Summary: A OneShot in which Geno and Midna are introduced to Super Smash Bros. and fall in love. This is different from what I usually do, so I hope you enjoy.


Author's Note: This story was originally to be made for NintendoNut 1, but in the end, I wrote the rough draft for it and she read over it and edited it into this, BETA reading she called it. Anyway, this is a GenoXMidna fic, so if you can't deal with it, please don't read it. If you can... yay!

Twili and Stars Fly

They were all gathered in the meeting room. Two new fighters were joining. Everybody was curious as to who and why, but one thing was for sure. The crowd was extra noisy with conversation. When Master Hand came in with Crazy Hand, Crazy Hand nearly turned into Psycho Hand before Master Hand got everyone to shut up.

"Quiet everybody! SHUT UP!"

At that, all of the fighters silenced. Some of the kids had cowered behind the adults, but Master Hand calmed down quickly. He cleared his... the inside of his glove... and began to speak again.

"Now that I have your attention… we have two new fighters that will be joining us for the tournament. So, if you may, please put your hands together for them now before I call them in."

Applause could be heard. Only when it calmed down did Master Hand begin to speak again.

"Our first fighter comes from the Star Road. He's a Star Spirit who grants wishes to the inhabitants of the Mushroom Kingdom. He possessed the form of a doll in order to repair the broken Star Road once, but he takes that form again to fight in the Brawl Tournament. Give it up, ladies and gentlemen, for Geno!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAHOO!" Mario cried through the applause and jumped down from his seat in front of Geno. The Star Spirit saw Mario land in front of him and smiled. He looked the same as ever.

"It's been a while, huh?" Geno asked.

"Yup. It's good to see you again Geno," Mario said.

"Likewise," Geno said.

"Not to ruin the reunion or anything, but we do have one more challenger that wants to join," Master Hand told them. Hearing this, Mario and Geno went over to Luigi and Peach where the four shared a quiet reunion. "Anyway, our next fighter is known as the Twilight Princess. She has decided to come over to meet an old friend and fight in our tournament. Ladies and gentlemen, now presenting Midna!"

"ALRIGHT!" Link cried through the applause and then jumped down himself. Midna looked the same as well and she smiled as she floated in front of Link.

"Hello, Link," he said.

"Midna... It's good to see you again," Link said.

"I missed you," Midna admitted. "But I've heard that you and some guy called Roy got together. Is this true?"

"Uhhhh... well..." Link blushed. "Yeah."

"Wow! Then I was right after all. That means Jack owes me one-hundred rupees!" Midna said. Now Link looked irritated.

"You made a bet on whether I was gay or not?"

"Yup," Midna said.

Link sighed. "You haven't changed a bit, have you?"

"Nope!" Midna grinned the toothy grin she was known for.

"That is all. We hope our newest additions to the tournament will be accepted with gratitude and respect. You may now return to whatever activities you were interrupted from."

Geno looked over at Midna. If his body were capable of it, he would've blushed. He still looked away. Midna noticed Geno and turned away as well. Unlike him, she was able to blush.

She looks…exotic…

He looks…odd. But intriguing nonetheless…

"Remember Smashers! The best way to get to know your new friends is through battle!" Master Hand called.

That is what started it all.

Midna smirked and floated up behind Geno.

"Hello," she said, and he turned to face her before smiling almost shyly.

"Hi," he replied.

"Hey, I'd like to get to know you. Maybe one fight wouldn't hurt?" Midna asked, cocking her head cutely.

"I'm sorry, but I'd like to move in first," Geno replied courteously.

Midna smirked, getting a little mischievous. "Awww, don't be a chicken. I'm sure you'll do fine."

Geno twitched. "No thank you," he said, a little more firmly.

Mario and Link noticed the two, and, feeling the growing tension, wisely listened in.

"Ooooh, how I wish you would fight me," Midna said in mock remorse.

"Eh?" Geno asked, not quite catching the hint.

"That's what you do, right? You grant wishes. But you won't grant mine. Guess that means you're not good at your job," Midna shrugged.

Mario gaped. "Ahhhhh! Midna, don't go there!"

Geno grimaced. "I'm very good at my job. And what about you?! If you're a Princess, why aren't you back at your kingdom keeping things in order, hmm?"

Now Link gawked. "Daaaah, Geno, don't or she'll make you regret it!"

Midna smirked and leaned closer to his wooden face. "I wanted to come here. You're a weird one, aren't you? Even a wooden body to boot."

"Mama Mia!"

Geno retaliated. "Better then being a freakish looking imp."

"By the Goddesses!"

Lightning flashed between their eyes. Mario and Link, sensing conflict, jumped in between and separated the two. "Save it for the ring," they told their respective comrade before proceeding to pull away their respective comrade with them.

Far away from Link and Midna, Mario turned to Geno. "What's the matter with you, Geno?! You've never acted like that before!"

Geno shook his head and sighed. "Sorry... There's just something about her that just gets under my skin… metaphorically."

A smirk crawled onto Mario's face. "Oh… I see what this is about..."

For a second time, Geno replied with a confused "Eh?"

"…never mind." Mario shook his head. "Well, do fight her, find out what she's like and if you can come to like her or not. She does seem nice, despite some sarcasm."

"... Okay. Thanks, Mario," Geno smiled.

Mario nodded. "Don't worry about. Just let your heart guide you."

"Of course. As always."

Meanwhile, we move to see Midna and Link having the same conversation.

"Midna, that was uncalled for! What were you thinking?!" Link demanded.

"I... I don't know... He… interests me, that's all," Midna said and Link noticed her face turn red.

Link couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh… I get it now..."

"What?!" Midna bit back.

"Nothing. You could've just talked to him, y'know. Now that you're both in this fight, you get a chance to see if you can like him or not. After all, if you can't like him, what's the point of trying?"

"Good point... Is this what it was like between you and that other guy, Roy?" Midna asked.

"That's a story for another time," Link smiled, kneeling down so that he could look Midna in the eyes. "Just follow your heart and you'll end up in the right place."

"Geez… how corny."

A few minutes later, they stood by the teleportors. Midna and Geno nodded at each other without exchanging words, then stepped inside.

A bright orange beam of light shined down upon them and they disappeared, reappearing at the old Melee stage of Hyrule Temple. Midna entered by Twili warping, black tiles gathering together until she was fully materialized. Geno flew to the ground like a shooting star, landing on his feet with a somersault.

"…Your wish is granted.," Geno greeted firmly. "Let's go."

"Alright!" Midna cried before lifting a rock with her dark powers and tossing it towards him. Geno immediately rolled out of the way and held his hand out. His fingers opened up and tiny bullets shot out at Midna. She threw up a red Twili Barrier and the pellets ricocheted off. Geno had to sidestep them.

"You're pretty good," Geno said, grinning.

"I could say the same to you," Midna returned before she spread out a field of energy under her. Geno jumped back from it and she charged out to meet his fist, which knocked her off the top platform. She bounced off the little ledge that separated the western and eastern side of the temple and rolled down the ramp before hitting the lower platform. Geno dropped through the platforms and charged at her, but she threw up a Twili Barrier under him, causing him to crash into the ceiling and hit the ground. 

"We're practically even," Midna observed

Geno stood up. "It's not over yet."

Suddenly, Geno swept his arm in one tight movement, launching an attack of golden rings known as Geno Whirl. He nearly caught Midna, but she managed to dodge and catch him in the field of her Lock-On Strike before charging out and hitting him hard. He was knocked back and nearly went over the edge.

Then, in between them, a glowing Smash Ball appeared. They both looked at it, then at each other. Geno was the first to dash for it, but Midna was soon to follow. They both jumped and reached out to grab the Smash Ball, and their hands grabbed it simultaneously.

But they also connected with the other hands, in an almost comfortable grip. Midna blushed while Geno gulped, unable to blush.

Intense energy poured into them both as an effect from the Smash Ball. Midna noticed this and grinned as more shards of her trademark helmet floated around her. They all formed together, and Geno was pushed away as a ancient faceless monster formed in Midna's place.

"Yikes!" Geno yelped as the monster pulled out eight spears and immediately started trying to stab at him. He jumped up through the platforms to avoid the spears, but Midna followed and a small chase ensued. When Geno got far enough ahead, he grew tired of the chase and decided it was time for his own Final Smash, a move he liked to call Geno Flash.

Swerving around tightly to face her, he glowed a brilliant golden color, then twirled in circle until his wooden body took the shape of a cannon. He then fired a burning sun of fire at Midna, who in return threw her spears back at him. The attacks collided and the resulting explosion was enough to send them both off the stage.

The battle over, they were teleported back into the teleportor room. Geno was the first to step out; having used to being in battle, he was more durable.

However, he turned to find Midna on the ground, rubbing her head gingerly. Smiling typically, he held his hand out to help her up. She looked at it for a moment, then took it and let Geno pull her up.

"Good fight," Geno spoke first.

"Thank you... You're strong."

"I've had lots of experience."

"Of course, I figured..."

There was a comfortable silence between them

"…Your name is Geno, right?"

"Yeah, and yours is… Midna?"

"Right... You know, there's… something about you that just... attracts me."

If Geno could blush, he would. "R-Really?"

"Yeah... what's wrong with that?"

"Well... it's... I'm a doll. You're an actual living being, but I'm just a spirit inside a doll. You don't really know me."

"And you don't know me. This 'freakish imp' look isn't my real form either. Usually I'm a lot taller and more graceful."

"Yeah, but I..." Geno said. However, he was silenced when Midna pressed her lips to his.

It was a magical moment... literally speaking. Midna could that pulse running through his body. Geno was right about himself being a doll, but there was some sort of magic past the wood that she noticed. Geno could say the same for her, and as Midna's plush lips chased after his charm, he proceeded to chase after hers.

After a good few minutes, they pulled away. Geno looked like he could flush himself red and Midna smiled softly at him.

"…Don't worry about it," she whispered a reply to his previous anxiety. "After all, there are weirder things to be, right?"

"Y-Yeah, I guess…" Geno replied, then smiled softly. "I-I've never felt this way before."

"Me neither… Me neither."

"So I'm guessing you two made up?"

Midna and Geno turned to see Mario and Link enter the room. They glanced at each other, then nodded, their hands entwining.

Mario grinned. "That's good. Why don't we go to the kitchen, then? After all, I'm sure a lot of people will want to know about the new couple." He winked.

Geno internally blushed again. "R-Right... I guess... If it's ok with..."

"Fine by me. Let's go," Midna smiled as she floated ahead.

Geno looked puzzled, then followed behind them, a smile on his wooden face. Who would've thought a single battle would bring them together? With this question pushed to the side, he felt peace at his heart and his love for Midna soared like a star down Star Road.

_Fin_


End file.
